


Brunch

by Jayenator565, Soldierofthenight



Series: Brunch [1]
Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse), Lexark - Fandom, queer the walking dead
Genre: Brunch, F/F, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/pseuds/Jayenator565, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soldierofthenight/pseuds/Soldierofthenight
Summary: Going to a con last minute is never a good idea especially when you're Alicia Clark. Running out of the house with nothing but a duffle and her 3-day pass around her neck.What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?BrunchAlicia and Elyza meet at a wlw convention only to tumble into the middle of a zombie apocalypse outbreak





	Brunch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I know this is bad but we can't let there be 307 fics for the Alicia Clark/Elyza Lex Fandom so here's what we get

"We're in Vegas bitches!", Alicia cringed away from the loud screech that sounded not 1foot away from her delicate ears. How could such a small body make such a loud noise? If the yell wasn't confirmation enough the sea of flannel was. She had done it. 

She had taken her last paycheck, said a final 'fuck you' to her mother's lack of carea and decided to finally do something that was just for herself. Now here she stood in the airport surrounded by a flood of rainbow colors, snap backs and leather jackets. 

 

Was it a bit stereotypical? Yes. But it was also so refreshing to finally be surrounded by people that could potentially just 'get' her. 

 

Vegas was not somewhere she had ever thought she would visit, but in this moment surrounded by so many people just oozing gayness, she couldn't see herself anywhere else. 

 

\--

 

She had bought the con discount suite at the hotel where it was going to be held. It was a tad expensive but at least she wouldn't have an excuse to be late to a panel or other related event. Stepping up to the restaurant that served breakfast she resigned herself to the wait as every table in sight was filled with well... Gays. 

 

"Hi we have about a twenty minute wait right now,  sorry but it's been a busy morning." 

 

Alicia nodded in understanding, "Yea of course that's fine." 

 

She stepped back with a mini menu in hand already planning out her meal. 

 

"Table for one! Elyza table for one now open!" 

 

Looking up for just half a second green met blue but really it could have been a lifetime. Alicia knew her jaw dropped, she could feel it, but she could not control the muscles needed to stop it. The blue eyes were connected to probably the most beautiful person she had ever laid eyes on. Wavy blonde hair, shapely body, a smile that could make a baby willingly give up its candy. Alicia almost prayed for the ground to swallow her whole when she realized just how long she had been staring at the stranger's lips only to look up and find the blonde giving her an amused smirk. 

 

Elyza winked right at her before stepping closer with one finger stretched out to graze the bottom of Alicia's chin, "Hey cutie, I think you dropped something." 

 

Alicia was mortified to find that not only was her jaw _still_ dropped but her cheeks were quickly heating with her growing blush. If there was ever a time for the Sapphic gods to take mercy and have the ground actually swallow her, now would be the time. 

 

"I- excuse me?", OK good words, sentences. At least that was progress. 

 

The blonde's,  Elyza if she heard right, Elyza's smile grew even more smug if that were possible. 

 

The hostess picked that moment to yell again, "Table for Elyza!"

 

Alicia watched with interest as a variety if emotions flashed across the face in front of her before settling on something akin to determination. 

 

"Well cutie the way I see it is, you could stand here starving  for almost half an hour or if you'd like there's two seats at my table," a bit if shyness entered her tone at that as Elyza pushed her hands into her back pockets, "how about we sit down and have some brunch together?"

 

Alicia deliberated for only a few seconds before deciding we'll it was Vegas and the whole point of this trip was about being spontaneous. 

 

She jabbed her finger into Elyza's collar bone with a sudden burst of bravery, "First off my name is Alicia not cutie..."

 

"And secondly?" The blonde asked with her head cocked still very amused and intrigued by this new development in her day

 

"And secondly this isn't a date."

 

Elyza raised her hands in mock surrender more than happy to accommodate the terms laid out,  "No strings attached promise."

 

 


End file.
